Inoportunas oportunidades
by Mademoiselle Ninna
Summary: •Sakura ‘asustada porque Sasuke despertará corrí como alma que lleva el diablo, metiéndome al baño. Cerré con pestillo y cuando volteé supe la importancia de que tocar antes de entrar.


_Disclaimer Applied._

**Notas del autor: **Historias de romance un tanto más que extrañas pero que al final sigue siendo romance. Aquí hay de todos colores y si lo desean pueden pedirme alguna en específico que no me negaré.

* * *

**·La ropa sucia se lava en casa·**

**Naruto/Sakura**

* * *

Hace tiempo mi hija me preguntó cómo conocí a su padre y lo único que se me ocurrió decirle fue que nos presentó un amigo. En realidad nos conocimos en una situación incómoda que es preferible que una niña de seis años no sepa pero, como tú eres bastante mayorcita, te contaré la verdad.

Corría la época en que entraría a la universidad. En la preparatoria siempre me destaqué por ser la chica estudiosa y centrada, todo un "ratoncito de biblioteca" como dirían antiguas compañeras. Aunque no andaba a la moda los chicos me seguían porque dios me dio un bendito cuerpo curvilíneo con pequeños pechos pero firmes y mi cabello rosado me agregaba una ingenuidad que no tenía pero al parecer a ellos les encantaba. _Parecía _un blanco fácil.

Bueno, pues a dos semanas de ingresar nuevamente al campus el comité de padres organizó una "inofensiva reunión informal" para que los alumnos se conocieran mejor antes de iniciar clases pero que a las pocas horas se volvió la fiesta más estruendosa a la que he asistido. Aún no había tomado nada y me disponía a irme, atemorizada por los chicos embriagados cargando barriles de cerveza por todos lados, cuando mi amiga Ino –una rubia exótica de ojos azules que conozco desde el parvulario– me arrastró hasta donde estaban ella, Karin, Temari y otras chicas que no alcancé a reconocer dándome una cubata, según ella inofensiva. Y así creí que pasaría mi noche: en una silla esperando a algún descerebrado que me quisiera ligar para pasar el rato, con una cubata a medio tomar en la mano, después, cuando me cayera del sueño le llamaría a papá para que fuera por mí o le pediría al chico en turno que me llevara a mi dormitorio y luego le daría calabazas.

Al principio, si. Me quedé sola en aquella mesa para diez con la única compañía de mi bebida, tarareando la canción que todos bailaban cuando de pronto una masculina mano que se posó en mi hombro me dio un susto de muerte.

—Disculpa, ¿te asuste? —preguntó el chico con ronca voz.

—No, sólo fue mi corazón, estoy bien— respondí divertida sonriendo.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y quedé enganchada. Nunca se había acercado a mí un hombre tan guapo como el que en esos momentos me asediaba. Era alto, cabello negro, ojos obsidiana, con cara de ángel y cuerpo de dios. Simplemente celestial. Ni tarda ni perezosa le ofrecí un asiento a mi lado, él acepto caballeroso.

—Me pareces conocida de algún lugar— dijo, sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Es en serio o es una táctica para charlar? —dije alzando una ceja. Estaba tan extasiada con su belleza que mis labios se reusaban a bajar de la estúpida sonrisa que tenía.

—Es para que charlemos pero tú sígueme la corriente.

—Ok, entonces creo que también me pareces conocido— comencé a enroscar una mechón rosa.

— ¿En serio?

—No.

Toda la velada seguimos platicando entre bromas. Él se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha y por mera casualidad si nos conocíamos, bueno, mi padre era cirujano en mismo el hospital donde su madre era pediatra, tenía diecinueve años, dos hermanos, dos gatos siameses y estudiaría medicina. Hablamos de su familia, de la mía, de las mascotas muertas, de los dulces preferidos, de cuantos novios habíamos tenido, besos, entre otras cosas banales y aunque de joven era algo retraída, para nada tonta. Así que sabía que detrás de aquella inocente plática había negras intenciones. Sus gestos frescos pero algo forzados, que se lamiera una y otra vez los labios y los rígidos movimientos de sus brazos lo delataban, no por nada estudié sicología. Y como esa noche estaba de buenas y él estaba demasiado bueno como para decirle que no, fui al grano.

—Oye...

—Llegamos— exhaló sobre mis labios, estampándonos con el edificio.

Lo empujé con más fuerza contra la puerta de una de las habitaciones mientras le metía la mano al pantalón sin dejar de besarlo en los labios. Escuché cuando giró la perilla y momentos después estábamos revolcándonos en la alfombra del pequeño departamento, con la ropa llena de la pelusilla que se nos pegaba. Ambos parecíamos locos y nos tratamos de levantar sin despegarnos pero después de seis intentos nos dimos cuenta que era imposible. Cuando sus labios descubrieron mi boca me alejé un poco más mientras me sacudía el largo cabello, levantándome. Él también se paró y caminó hacia la cocina sacándose los zapatos.

— ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? —preguntó.

Caminé al él con paso firme, desabrochando los botones frontales de la falda —en este momento no tengo sed de agua, precisamente— musité en mi plan de mujer fatal.

Lo abracé por la espalda, besando su cuello mientras sacaba los botones de su camisa. Él me giró y me quitó la torera rosa junto a la blusa de tirantes de una sola vez, dejándome en sostén. Me quemaba por sentirlo sin ningún paño de por medio y le saqué los jeans con los pies como pude en tanto él se enredaba con los ganchos de mi sostén. Parecíamos dos desquiciados quitándonos la ropa como si nos quemara y cuando estuvimos sin absolutamente nada recorrimos el cuerpo del otro a través de caricias, besos, mordidas, chupetones, hubo de todo.

**Y que **nosbesamos hasta la sombra sería una buena metáfora para explicarte todo lo que hicimos. Cuando me embistió por última vez en la cocina, y después de haber volcado el azúcar sobre los huevos que sin querer tiramos al piso y la leche que se derramó cuando quise sostenerme de la alacena, me cargó en brazos hasta su alcoba. De una patada abrió la puerta para después dejarme con delicadeza sobre su cama.

—Espera aquí, voy por un preservativo— dijo, desapareciendo por una puerta del que creí, era el baño.

A leguas se veía que estaba en la habitación de un hombre. Tenía posters de chicas en bikini sobre automóviles y equipos de futbol soccer, en una repisa había trofeos de diferentes deportes, medallas clavadas a la pared color azul rey, un estéreo con cd's por todos lados, un espejo de cuerpo entero junto al estorboso closet que ocupaba casi tres cuartos de espacio y en una repisa al lado de la cama del otro chico con quien compartía habitación había dos cajas de ramen instantáneo múlti-sabor.

Cuando miré hacia donde dormía el otro chico casi me dio un paro cardiaco porque creí nos pudo haber oído pero por suerte no había nadie.

—Listo— dijo entrando de nuevo con un paquetito en la mano.

—uhm... ¿Quieres que yo te lo...? —pregunté señalando el condón.

—Si tú quieres.

—No quiero. Mejor tú.

—Sí sí, mejor yo.

Volvió a recostarse a mi lado mientras yo me sentaba sobre él a ahorcadas para seguir lo que habíamos dejado en la cocina.

No entraré en detalles para no traumarte, pero, lo que si te digo es que fue el sexo más raro que he tenido, aunque también genial. Sasuke es un tipo genial.

Después de un par de horas me desperté y recargué sobre la cabecera, cubriendo mi pecho con la sábana negra. Sasuke dormitaba a mi lado dándome la espalda, como no iba a terminar fatigado después de las seis horas que me folló como demente. Claro que yo también estaba cansadísima pero como era la segunda vez que hacia eso de pasar la noche con un semi-desconocido y la última ocasión el chico me dio un rollo larguísimo pidiendo que fuera su novia, casi que nos casáramos, preferí desaparecer antes de que él despertara para evitarme tanto problema.

Me levanté con mucho cuidado para que colchón no crujiera pero cuando ya estaba totalmente parada me resbalé con el condón anudado que había justo debajo de mi pie, reventándolo. Sasuke se removió intranquilo, tanteando en el mi lado de la cama. Yo me asusté porque despertará y como alma que lleva el diablo me metí al baño. Cerré con pestillo y cuando me volteé supe la importancia de que toquemos antes de entrar. Dentro del cuartito estaba el compañero de habitación de Sasuke. Dejó de cepillarse los dientes cuando se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente desnuda. Tosió, escupiendo la pasta dental cuando yo me erguí de un salto y mis pechos rebotaron.

— ¡Lo siento mu-mucho, señorita! —gritó cubriendo sus ojos.

— ¡Discúlpame a mí, debí tocar! —respondí tratando de taparme con los brazos.

Sentí demasiada vergüenza y me dieron unas ganas tremendas de llorar, pensé que el rubio se reiría de mí, pero muy al contrario, cogió la toalla que colgaba del tubo de la cortina de patitos y me cubrió desde atrás con ella.

—Espero no cojas un resfriado estando así —dijo, sonriéndome.

—Gra-gracias— murmuré con las mejillas aún encendidas.

Aunque con ese amable gesto se había ganado mi confianza yo seguía tan avergonzada que no me atreví a levantar la cabeza pero él se acercó y me tendió la mano con una sonrisa impecable.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha, un placer— esbozó estrechando mi mano.

—Yo…Sakura Haruno— respondí, bajando la guardia al ver que era un chico amable.

—Quiero imaginar que tu ropa es la que estaba en la cocina— comenzó, rascándose la nuca, apenado.

—¡Ah, si!

Y sin más, me dio un leve empujón para que dejara libre la puerta y salió cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. En lo único que pensé cuando me dejó sola fue que despertaría Sasuke, así que mi nervosismo aumentó exageradamente, comenzando a hiperventilarme. Me senté en el wáter con la cabeza entre las manos sin saber que esperar, cuando de nuevo apareció Naruto con mi ropa doblada en la mano —Toma, debes morirte del frío estando así— dijo dándome las prendas y saliendo inmediatamente del cuartito de aseo. No sabes cuanto le agradecí internamente mientras me vestía, fue mi ángel salvador en ese instante.

Ya cuando salí del baño, vestida, caminé con todo el sigilo que pude al lado de la cama de Sasuke, al mismo tiempo buscando al rubio pero como no lo encontré, me precipité a la salida. Lo único que quería en ese instante era llegar a la seguridad de mi casa y descansar bajo mis cobijas.

—Espera— me detuvo la melodiosa voz de Naruto antes de que mis dedos alcanzaran la perilla —. Ten un poco de agua.

Me estremecí recordando a Sasuke y cuando me ofreció igualmente un vaso con agua —Te lo agradezco— respondí esta vez, tomando el contenido del vaso casi de un trago.

—Entonces, ¿eres la novia de Sasuke?— preguntó interesado.

—No, no. Le conocí hoy en una fiesta… ¡pero por favor no vayas a tener una idea errónea sobre mí!— grité azorada, abofeteándome mentalmente por mi estúpida sinceridad.

—Ja, ja. Está bien, no la tengo. Seguramente mi hermano te abobo lo demasiado para llevarte a la…— se calló apenado.

—Dilo, llevarme a la cama— lo calmé con una sonrisa aceptándolo —. Espera, ¿Sasuke es tu hermano?

La sorpresa que me llevé cuando el afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza. No es que Naruto fuese feo, para nada. Pero comparándolo con Sasuke era totalmente…diferente.

Su rostro todavía reflejaba al niño que llevaba dentro; a Sasuke le podías ver la cada de don Juan desde un kilómetro. Su sonrisa era fresca; la de Sasuke, pícara. Su mirada de azul eléctrico es arrulladora y risueña, mientras que Sasuke destila pasión por donde le mires y cada movimiento que hace es elegante y sensual. Dos polos totalmente opuestos a la mirada más superficial.

—Vaya…. Pues ah sido un placer, Naruto. Disculpa por las molestias que te he dado y el susto en el baño —y agregué, mintiendo—. Dile a tu hermano que yo le llamo.

—Espera, son las cuatro de la mañana, es muy peligroso.

—Ya me las apañaré.

—Insisto, deja que te lleve a tu casa— pidió con mirada enternecedora —Si no me confías despertaré al idiota para que él te lleve.

—¡No!, confío mucho en ti, gracias— esbocé con honestidad.

Semanas después, cuando comenzaron las clases, me enteré de que compartiríamos tres asignaturas. Como nos veíamos seguido en clases y nos conocíamos desde antes –no de la manera que a mi me hubiera gustado, pero bueno– nos hicimos grandes amigos en poco tiempo. He de mencionar que a Sasuke lo seguí viendo, pero esta vez cómo el hermano de mi mejor amigo. Quién más tarde se convirtió en mi novio.

Ahora, después de seis años de casados y con un par de bebes en camino, muchos me han preguntado cómo es que en las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos nuestra relación es tan estable. Y, quien sabe, tal vez verme desnuda antes de conocerme influyó en algo.

* * *

**Próximo:** Sasuke/ Sakura

_·So…_


End file.
